


wonder with me

by crestedcecily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Blink and you'll miss it, First Kiss, Fluff, KlanceAUMonth2019, M/M, Minor Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), No Angst, Soft Smiles, hand holding, seriously its so quick, they are soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestedcecily/pseuds/crestedcecily
Summary: Lance wonders what it would feel like.klance month 2019 prompt 1: coffee shop





	wonder with me

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i haven't written fanfic in like 4 years.

Lance wonders.

He's been doing this a lot lately. He wonders what it would feel like to skinny dip in Lake Michigan or to sky dive out of a plane. Wonders where Veronica is sneaking off to at night and how he can love and hate himself all at once. But especially, he's been wondering about love. Lance wonders what it would feel like.

 

★━━─

 

The coffee shop was their usual haunt. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge could spend hours studying or doing homework there. Occasionally the trio turned into a quartet when joined by their friend Keith who worked there. Keith usually joined them on breaks or to help Lance with difficult physics problems. 

Saturday was usually the coffee shops busiest day so when Lance entered, being the first one to arrive, he wasn't surprised to find the place packed to the brim. Lance navigates his way through the crowd towards the corner table that they usually sit at spotting Hunk and Pidge already sitting there. 

"Hey," He says taking the seat next to Hunk, directly across from Pidge, "Sorry I'm late! Forgot to set my alarm." He throws them an remorseful smile. 

Pidge playfully rolls her eyes as she practically flings a wad of dollar bills at him, "Sorry, Lance you know the rules. Last one here orders drinks." 

Lance groans as the collects Hunk's money noticing his sympathetic friend offering him an apologetic smile. "You know my order, right?" Hunk asks him. 

Lance gets up from his seat giving his friends a thumbs up in approval. Lance makes his way to the now dispersing drink line and idly taps a beat out on his jeans as he waits. A smile erupts on his face when he looks ahead of the line and notices Keith manning the cashier. Lance's excited anticipation grows the shorter the line gets, the tapping on his jeans getting faster and faster until finally, he's face to face with Keith. 

"Lance," Keith greets, "Hi." 

"Not even gonna ask what I'd like to order?" Lance teases leaning against the counter. 

"As if I don't already have it memorized." Keith scoffs pulling out a cup and writing Lance's name on it. 

"You memorized my order?" Lance asks. 

Keith averts his eyes his cheeks turning pink as he pulls out two more cups for Hunk and Pidge, "W-well, yeah I mean, how many times have I taken it?" He tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear, smiling softly. Lance focus centers in on the cute look on Keith's face, heat rising to his cheeks. 

"Just making sure!" Lance says quickly, his voice cracking mid sentence. His crack catches Keith's attention causing a small laugh to erupt from the boy's mouth. 

"We'll my breaks in five so I'll see you guys soon." Keith tells him, leaning on the counter towards Lance. 

Lance absentmindedly nods his head, staring into Keith's eyes. 

"Sooo...you're holding up the line, Lance." Keith laughs pushing himself away from counter. Lance jumps up, face bright red as he shoots finger guns at the laughing barista and hurriedly makes his way back to the table where Pidge and Hunk are still seated. 

Lance plops down next to them and buries his head in his arms, "I don't want hear it."

Hunk laughs into his arm as Pidge gives Lance a disappointed look. "That may have been the most painful thing I've ever watched." She sighs, "And I've seen Sharknado.  _Twice._ "

"When's Keith's break?" Hunk wheezes trying not to make his animated laughing noticeable. 

"In five," Lance says, voice muffled from speaking directly into his arms, "He's gonna take our orders out with him." It had been like this for a while. Lance's crush on Keith had grown so bad that he sometimes wishes they could go back to their old competitive banter and stupid rival matches. Of course they still did things like it but it wasn't much of a rivalry anymore. Of course it would matter what they did, any interaction with Keith these days seemed to bring Lance to his knees.  Of course he had a small inkling that Keith's crush was mutual. The only thing keeping him asking Keith out was his own self-doubt. There was always that 'what if?' that haunted him. If he was even slightly similar to Allura or Shiro then maybe he would have the courage to ask him out. Or maybe if he was as approachable as Hunk or as creative as Pidge-

"Hey," Keith's voice interrupts his thoughts, "Are you okay?" His voice is soft and close to his ear, the questioned aimed just at Lance. Lance silently curses at himself. Were his emotions really that obvious? Lance turns his head up to him, their faces close enough that their noses nearly touch. 

"O-oh yeah, um, I'll talk to you about it later, okay?" Lance says softly. Keith nods in understanding and takes a seat next to Pidge. 

"So," Pidge starts and takes a sip from her drink, "Movie night at Allura's place tonight or tomorrow night?"

"Tonight." Hunk and Lance say automatically. It had been a while since Allura had hosted movie night and the two were too excited to wait another night to sit on her couch late into the night watching Harry Potter marathons. 

"No!" Keith says suddenly, squeezing his hand, "Or, uh, I mean I'm busy tonight... Could we do it tomorrow night?"

Lance raises a questionable eyebrow at Keith's sudden outburst.

"Well, I guess that's doable," Pidge says, whipping out her phone to text in their group chat.

"What're you doing tonight?" Hunk asks conversationally. 

Keith averts his gaze, taking an awkward sip out of his cup, "Um...things." 

Unlike Pidge, Lance has the decency not to cry out in laughter. 

"Yeah, have fun doing  _things_ tonight, Keith," She says, "But yeah Allura just confirmed that tomorrow night is good."

"Great, thanks guys." Keith nods gratefully. 

"Don't sweat it, man," Hunk reaches over the table to ruffle Keith's hair, "Without you there it wouldn't be the same." A grin forms on Keith's face as he pushes back his hair and locks eyes with Lance. 

Lance gulps hotly, feeling the blood rush to his face. 

"Anyway!" Lance interrupts, "What movies are we watching?"

"I don't know, but it better not be another Harry Potter Movie marathon!" Hunk groans. 

★━━─

Pidge and Hunk leave first, moaning about all the homework and studying they need to catch up on now that they wasted their morning in a Starbucks. Lance knows the real reason they leave and silently thanks them for giving him time alone with Keith. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Keith asks him. Lance gives Keith an embarrassed smile. 

"It's fine, I don't wanna bother you-"

"Lance, I've told you this," Keith says firmly, "I will never be bothered. I love listening to you." 

Lance's can feel his temperature rising. If only Keith knew how words like those affected him. 

"It's just," Lance drags a hand down his face, "The usual, you know..."

Keith rests his hand over Lances and gives him a smile. "I know I'm not very good with words and I know this probably won't help at all but for what it's worth, I like you just the way you are. Funny, charming, cleaver, creative, handsome, generous Lance. The Lance who knows exactly who he is and what he has to offer."

"Thanks, Keith, you know that actually helps-" Lance pauses, "Wait did you say handsome?"

Keith pulls his hand away and Lance watches with delight as his face grows bright red.

"Yes." Keith says softly. Lance's eyes go wide. He knew it wasn't a big deal to be called handsome but when stoic rarely passionate Keith called him it, the boy he was hopelessly infatuated with, it definitely mattered. 

"O-oh, well, tell me something I don't know, ha!" Lance tries to play off, his voice reaching an uncomfortably high octave. 

Keith leans towards him, eyes practically glowing with mirth at Lance's voice change. "Okay, I'll tell you something." 

"Huh?" 

Keith leans back a little, "You asked me to tell you something you didn't know...so I'll tell you. 

Lance blinks, "O-oh..Oh! Okay, okay. Cool, cool." He taps his fingers nervously on the table, his mind racing and immediately running to the best and worst possible thing Keith could say.

Keith takes a deep breath in before reaching over the table to intertwine his fingers through Lance's. "Is this okay?" He asks motioning towards their hands. 

Lance quickly nods his head, squeezing their fingers together. 

Keith stares at Lance, "The thing is, there's a date festival-I mean, a music festival! Tonight at Altea Park and I was wondering if you'd like to come because," Keith takes a breath, "because I really like you."

Lance blinks slowly, processing what was just spoken, "Like, _like_ like?" 

Keith smiles shyly, "Yes, Lance. Like,  _like_ like." 

"Oh, cool, thanks." Wow Lance could already hear Pidge's laughter. 

"So, what's your response? Please don't leave me hanging." Keith asks. 

Lance nearly jumps out of his seat. "Oh my god yes! Sorry! I mean, yes. Yes, I'll go out with you. And I  _like_ like you too." 

Keith's smile grows so bright that Lance wishes he brought his beach shades. 

"So this was that  _thing_ you had planned tonight huh?" Lance rocks their hands back and forth on the table. 

"Don't you feel special?" Keith teases. 

"Hey," Lance says, suddenly quiet. "Can I kiss you?" Lance can't help it. Keith was the most beautiful, kind, brilliant person he had ever met. And confirming that this brilliant boy liked him back? His urge to kiss him only grew.  

Keith tenses. 

"I-I-I mean! It's okay if you're not comfortable with it. It's just I've never kissed anyone before and I like you and you like me and I always wondered what it would feel like and don't feel pressured or anything!" Lance says quickly leaning forward in his seat. 

Keith stays quiet for a moment before reaching across the table and grabbing Lance by the back of his neck and pushing their lips together. Lance leans into the kiss, feeling his shoulders relax. He brings his free hand up to the back of Keith's head and runs the tips of his fingers through the bottom hairs of Keith's head. Keith sighs one last time into the kiss before pulling away and sitting back down in his seat. 

"So I'll pick you up at 8?"

★━━─

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading congrats if u made it this far
> 
> also ive never written a kiss scene so i tried to keep it brief im sorry )):


End file.
